Feliz día, amor
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Hinata le da a Neji un "regalo". ¿Qué será? Oneshot.


**Feliz día, amor.**

Un oneshot de Neji y Hinata por el día del amor y la amistad. ¡Felicidades!

**Feliz día, amor.**

-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía muy cansado al despertar, preferentemente, hubiera preferido no haberse levantado temprano o en la mañana. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas y buscó el calor del cuerpo de su esposa, pero solo se encontró con las almohadas de ella.

-¿Hinata?

Su cabeza aún le dolía un poco, y para su disgusto, la luz del sol entraba y le daba directamente en la cara, obligándolo a apartarse de la cama y buscar algo de ropa que ponerse.

-¿Qué hice anoche? -Se dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse y peinaba sus cabellos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del desorden que reinaba en su habitación.

Prendas casuales e íntimas regadas por todas partes, sogas y cadenas, y una paleta de castigo algo vieja fueron algunas de las cosas que identificó a simple vista.

-¿Qué demonios hice anoche?

Un punzante dolor en su sien le dio a entender que lo que fuera que haya hecho sí que lo agotó, por lo que salió de la habitación y fue en búsqueda de su esposa.

-¿Hinata? -Neji entró en la cocina, y encontró un adorable desayuno para dos servido en la mesa, pero de Hinata, nada.

-En un momento voy, querido. -Se escuchó por fin la voz de Hinata, y esta entró vistiendo una yukata un tanto larga.- Feliz día, amor -Hinata abrazó por la espalda a su esposo y lo besó en la nuca, provocándole cosquillas- ¿Cómo amaneciste, Neji?

Neji se sentía como si estuviera flotando. El perfume que usaba Hinata le parecía bastante familiar...

**FlashBack**

Llegó un poco más temprano de lo que pensó a su casa. Estaba cansado y solamente quería comer un poco y dormir, pero también quería abrazar a su mujer, rodearla con sus brazos y tenerla toda la noche para él solo.

-Hinata, he llegado -Neji cerró la puerta detrás de él, y comenzó a buscar a su prima, ahora esposa, por la parte baja de la casa, sin éxito alguno- ¿Hinata?

Subió hasta el dormitorio de ambos con la esperanza de encontrarla, más no estaba ahí. Notó que sobre la cama había prendas interiores demasiado sugestivas (para lo que conocía a su esposa) e imaginarla con dichas prendas puestas le provocó una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Neji? -Hinata entró al cuarto y descubrió a su esposo con las manos en la lencería- ¡Puedo explicarlo!

El aludido soltó la ropa y vio cómo Hinata la tomaba y trataba de esconderla inútilmente.

-¿Es tuya? -Preguntó Neji de forma divertida y Hinata se sonrojó a tal punto que parecía un fierro al rojo vivo.

-B-bueno, y-yo p-pensé que a-a lo mejor te... gustaría... -Le dijo con un tono de voz que iba disminuyendo- Y yo quería, bueno, quiero darte un regalo, pero...

A pesar de estar cansado, Neji sonrió, y tomando la prenda, se la acercó.

-¿No tienes más cosas? Es decir -Un extraño sonrojo se apareció en las mejillas de Neji- si lo que quieres es hacer algo interesante...

**FlashBack End**.

Perfecto, Neji recordó MUY BIEN lo que había hecho con Hinata; después de ayudarla a ponerse la prenda exótica, hicieron uso de cuanto objeto que les prometiera una experiencia sexual novedosa, él le puso a Hinata el perfume que le regaló Kakashi en su cumpleaños, se terminaron las dos botellas de licor que les regalaron el día de su boda y en su mente recreó todo el recorrido amoroso que realizaron a lo largo de su casa, desde el pequeño armario de la planta baja donde hallaron las cuerdas, hasta el dormitorio, donde dieron rienda suelta a varias fantasías.

Y a menos que su mente le jugara bromas pesadas, Hinata le había dicho esa noche que le tenía un regalo.

-¿Niisan? -Hinata soltó a Neji y, preocupada, puso una de sus manos sobre su frente- No tienes temperatura, pero te sientes un poco caliente. ¿Estás bien?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada alarmante. -Fue la respuesta breve de Neji, y se sentó frente a su desayuno.

Hinata se separó un poco de su esposo y le sirvió una taza de té; después de cerciorarse de que él comenzó a probar lo alimentos, salió de la cocina y regresó con un paquete envuelto en papel rojo con un listón blanco.

-Feliz día, amor -Hinata le dio un beso completamente pasional a su esposo en boca, y este casi se atraganta por lo súbito del acto- Sé que te va a gustar.

Neji se pasó lo que estaba desayunando, y pensando que Hinata podría intentar otro gesto como el anterior si no abría el regalo, hizo a un lado su desayuno y comenzó a estirar del listón para quitarlo de la caja.

Al ver el contenido de la misma, pasaron muchas cosas por su mente, pero no supo expresar ni una. Se limitó a levantarla pequeña ropita de color celeste y Hinata le sonrió aún más.

-Júrame que es una broma, Hinata -Neji paseaba la vista de la prenda a su esposa de manera consecutiva- ¿Desde cuando...?

-Tres semanas y media -Fue lo que le respondió Hinata, y Neji se lanzó sobre ella; la besó con pasión y regresó su vista al contenido de la caja.

-¿Estás segura? -La sonrisa de Neji aumentó aún más, y para su contento, Hinata asintió.

-Completamente Neji. Fuí con Sakura ayer, e Ino y Shizune confirmaron mis sospechas -Hinata acercó su silla y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo- A mi me gustaría tener dos niñas y un niño. ¿No crees que sería muy lindo?

Neji rodeo a Hinata con sus brazos y la estrechó, la volvió a besar tanto en su boca como en su frente. Después, un solo recuerdo, específicamente hablando, la imagen de Hinata vaciando un vaso de licor, lo puso en alerta.

-¡¿Y qué rayos haces?! -Neji salió corriendo y al volver le puso sobre la yukata una enorme cobija- Aún estamos en invierno, no deberías descuidarte, tampoco debes esforzarte, y mucho menos beber. ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a los hijos de madres alcohólicas? Tienen dificultades, a veces nacen con bajo peso o...

-Tranquilízate -Hinata tomó las manos de su esposo- Eso no pasará, y si ocurre algo malo, lo afrontaremos juntos.

La noticia no sorprendió a sus familiares y amigos, pero si les justificó realizar celebraciones en cada sitio al que visitaran, pese a que Neji prefería mantener a Hinata alejada del bullicio para no estresarla de más, y esta solo deseaba (en sus primeros meses) que el piso dejara de moverse.

Cumpliendo los 4, todas sus amigas lograron convencer a Neji de que ellas eligieran los decorados y las primeras ropas del bebé, abarcando desde frases con indirectas hasta debates existenciales sobre lo que se debía y no comprar.

-Si quieren comprar tanta basura para un bebé... ¿Por qué mejor no se casan y tienen el suyo?

Una enorme sensación de hostilidad rodeó a Neji, y de no ser por que a Hinata le encantaron las cosas, Neji no hubiera tenido paz en mucho tiempo.

-¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta de bebé! -Gritaron al unísono para terminar de crispar los nervios de Neji- Y te lo hacemos cuando tengas 7 meses, así podremos juntar TODO lo que necesitamos.

Los dientes de Neji se redujeron por 3 milímetros; al menos, eso fue lo que le dijo el dentista de Neji a Hinata.

Al cumplir los seis meses, Neji quería acompañar a Hinata a su cita, pero esta logró evitarlo.

-Prométeme que me dirás el género de nuestro hijo. -Fue la única petición que le hizo, pero Hinata no parecía querer saberlo.

Durante la cita, Ino trató de mantenerse neutral, pero la curiosidad y el deseo de conocer la reacción de Hinata le ganó a ella.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo de tu bebé? -Le preguntó Ino, sin embargo, Hinata negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? creí que a eso venías.

-Vine a mi revisión, pero quiero que el sexo del bebé sea sorpresa. -Hinata acarició su vientre- Sé que Neji está impaciente por saberlo, pero creo que es mejor si lo sorprendemos.

Y aunque Hinata se sentía eufórica por dejarlo en secreto, Neji no compartió su opinión por unos días.

-¿No pudiste pedirle que te lo escribiera en un papel?

Y así estuvo Neji por un mes completo, aunque sus reclamos fueron abatidos por las muestras de cariño de Hinata, y el hecho de saber que en muy poco tiempo serían padres hacían que olvidara esos _humorísticos _ratos que le hacía pasar Hinata.

Más aún, ya que terminando el mes, Hinata sintió las primeras contracciones. Neji se aterrorizó, y aunque trataba de disimularlo, era evidente que no podía soportar la presión y la ansiedad.

Fueron horas de la primera etapa, mismas en las que ambos trataban de consolarse haciendo comentarios sobre el bebé, hasta que inició el parto y fue imposible para Neji hacer cualquier cosa por su esposa, ya que terminó desmayado en el piso, producto de la presión y la ansiedad del momento.

Cuando despertó, trató de correr, cosa que le impidieron, en búsqueda de su esposa, hallándola en otra habitación con un pequeño bebé dormido en brazos.

-Neji, cariño -Hinata, pese a que se veía agotada, sonreía como algunas ocasiones contadas en vida, mismas de las cuales Neji fue testigo- Es hermoso. ¿Verdad?

El bouke se acercó hasta su esposa, y tomó a su hijo somnoliento con mucho cuidado.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Hiro.

**FIN**

¿Qué? Solo es un oneshot, y solo me queda decirles dos cosas. Una, hoy 14 en un día luctuoso, Vicente Guerrero fue fusilado, por eso se le honra, y dos, es el día del amor y la amistad, de ahí que surgiera este fic. Gracias por leer, y suerte.


End file.
